


The impropriety of thugs

by Basorexia



Category: Batman (1966), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Roman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Graphic Description, Home Invasion, I love you guys but still .... you have been warned, I made my own rules for the omegaverse, I'm Bad At Tagging, Impregnation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read at your own risks, Somnophilia, Underage Drinking, You Have Been Warned, roman is a mysogynist ass, sex in a public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basorexia/pseuds/Basorexia
Summary: Roman had always wanted to get revenge on Bruce Wayne for being Gotham 's sweetheart. If someone had told him he would find a way to get back at Bruce during an exhibition at Gotham first Art gallery, he would have laughed.Really, that phone call was everything he needed that night.





	1. Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys ! 
> 
> I'm back with another one.  
> This pic has nothing to do with It runs in the family or The souls of Insects.  
> Same characters but completely different story :) 
> 
> Be careful though, read the tags and tell me if you liked it !  
> It will be a five chapters long fic. Stay tuned !

If there was one thing Dick had always loved about the mansion, it was the paintings. He didn't need to know their history, or even to understand the hidden meaning behind what was depicted, he just liked the dark or light colours, the brushstrokes that had left a thicker layer of paint here and there... he could get lost in a painting like his brother could get lost in a book.

This was one of the main reasons Bruce took him with him to the exhibition to which he had been invited and for which his brothers had clearly refused to participate.

Dick loved painting, painters a little less. He left his father to take care of the artists and enjoyed the works hung on the wall while sipping his glass of champagne. The elite of Gotham was present, a soft whisper of conversations in low voices reigned and the bright lights that lit up the room left no details in the shadows. Dick was thrilled.

He wandered from one painting to the next, then stopped longer in front of one of them, towards the back of the room. It was a camaïeu of blue that used different painting techniques and textures. The message itself escaped him completely, but he liked the blue tones in front of him. A shiver went through him and then a swift heat wave. He wrinkled his nose and frowned. He had been tired the week before but had not paid more attention to it than that. Now... he had doubts. He stepped aside to approach the painting to his right, but a dizziness overwhelmed him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It didn't bode well. Usually when he felt so unstable on both legs, it meant that his heat was coming and at the moment, he was not home, in a safe and potentially danger-free place. He looked around, noting that no one had noticed his discomfort, walked to the nearby door and found himself in a small lounge for private presentations.

Perfect. He would lie down for a moment on one of the ottoman and send a text message to Bruce to pick him up. Yes. It was the best solution. Rest and wait for his father to come and get him. No one had seen anything, and his father would protect him.  
Dick was lying on the leather of the Ottoman who squawk under his suit when a heat wave fell on him and took his breath away, causing him to faint under the shock.

This kind of gathering, like tonight's opening, was an opportunity to network. Instead of admiring the layers of primary colours that a 5-year-old child could have achieved, most of the people present were there either to show themselves or to consolidate alliances. Roman was no different, and the presence of Bruce, his eternal commercial enemy, reinforced his decision to visit the gallery. He dreamed of one day being able to cut the ground under Wayne's foot and finally win a contract without Gotham's sweetheart humiliating him by winning everything, all the time, without having to make the slightest effort. Despite their alpha status, the law and the rules of life imposed by the Gender Regulatory Authority, Roman could not just throw himself at his rival's throat and skin him alive. He would have to find another solution, and for the moment he hadn't found any.

Roman's phone began to vibrate and he took it out of his pocket to check who dared to call him at this late hour. With a frown he realized that he could not escape this so inappropriate call and looked for a nearby exit. Sighing, he walked to the door at the back of the gallery hoping to find a lounge sheltered from the curious to answer the phone.  
He picked up the phone as he opened the door and his eyes fell on the unconscious shape of the eldest son of Bruce Wayne. His interlocutor had barely begun to speak, but Roman did not answer, blocked by the vision before him and the erotic vision of an omega in heat. He whispered a "I'll call you later", and hung up without taking his eyes off the unconscious young man.

Richard Wayne, Bruce Wayne's eldest son. Defenseless, without his father, without anyone to watch him, even though he was known to always set foot in the dish. Richard Wayne, in heat, alone in a room without a camera or guard to prevent anything displaced from happening to him. It was so easy to take advantage of the weakness of an omega in heat. And that omega was in a state of blatant weakness. 

Roman closed the living room door behind him and considered the options available to him. He could go out to warn Bruce that his son was unconscious and vulnerable and most of all in heat in a living room away from prying eyes, or maybe....

Or maybe he could take advantage of the situation.

Knocking up an omega like Richard could give him a position and power over Wayne like he's never had before. He could, with a little luck and a little bit of his own self, become the father of Bruce Wayne's grandchildren, and thus assert his domination over the alpha he hated so much. He could also enjoy the young and seductive body of a young omega who was old enough to be his own son. And an omega in the prime of life could give him several children per litter. Someone like Dick could easily carry three or even four during a first pregnancy. He considered the option for a moment and then stood up to lock the door. He couldn't miss a golden opportunity like this. 

Roman approached the Ottoman and leaned forward, took off Richard's shoes, undid his belt, then took off his pants and underwear. He would think later about how to get him dressed again. He undid his own belt, opened his pants, pulled out his cock, and didn't need much stimulation to make himself hard and ready to explore the depths of the unconscious young man. He spread Richard's legs, who was wet and oozing from the heat. Roman pushed two fingers into the warm, open cavity and had to hold back a growl of satisfaction.  
The alpha in him was waking up at high speed and wanted only one thing, to claim the warm body and fuck him so hard that he couldn't walk for days. He was ready to cum just at the thought of Richard Wayne, with a round belly and moving with difficulty under the weight of his tummy and the children that Roman would have given him.  
He thrusted his fingers three times and removed them from the sweet cunt before diving his cock into the wet slit in front of him. He growled with pleasure and closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling before pounding the young cunt under him with enthusiasm. He licked Richard's throat with delight who did not wake up despite Roman's repeated assaults, and had to refrain from biting the young man when, by reflex, he contracted around the businessman who was taking him. The wet sound of their union, facilitated by Dick's natural fluids, filled the room and Roman felt his orgasm rise quickly. He buried his face against Richard's throat and after two violent strokes of his cock, his orgasm submerged him and his sperm poured into the deepest part of the still unconscious young man.

Panting and satisfied, Roman remained with his lips glued under the omega's jaw near his ear, just where he could easily have bitten and ended Wayne's son. He stayed in the warm body for a few seconds and withdrew before cleaning the scene of his forbidden intercourse. With difficulty, he dressed Richard and had to control himself so as not to make a second turn between his thighs before opening the small window overlooking the courtyard to evacuate any suspicious smell and leave the living room. His eyes crossed Bruce's as he walked out of the gallery, and he decided to keep an eye on his rival's eldest son. Their little session must not have been fruitful yet and thanks to Bruce's traditionalism that forbade his children to swallow the chemical junk that doctors called contraceptives, he would have the chance to breed and impregnate Richard more quickly than he hoped. It was now necessary to organize a second meeting with Dick, and quickly. 

Richard woke up in the limo that took him and his father back to the mansion. He was hot, and he felt unusually wet for a first day of heat. He needed to sleep and he would see the next day what he would do. He already knew it would be difficult for him to fulfill his obligations to Bruce, but he had not yet been born the one who would prevent him from doing what he wanted. 

The day after the opening, Bruce Wayne and his eldest son were expected by many to attend an auction that would see the sale of an art object held by the late Thomas Wayne and whose sale price would be donated to a local orphanage. Roman rolled his eyes when he entered the auction house. Wayne really was getting under his skin, and he could not help but think with satisfaction at the very moment he had taken his son's body and made it the receptacle for his seed. He saw himself slipping inside the young man again, as if Richard had been made to be taken by Roman until he was overflowing with his sperm. Wayne's grandchildren would be Sionis or would not be. Roman promised it.  
He had observed the family's comings and goings after tasting Richard's body for the first time, and had even pushed the vice to have microphones installed at Wayne Manor and their family doctor's office to monitor the evolution of the situation. He wouldn't rest until Dick was heavily pregnant with his children.  
Roman went to sit in the small private room he had reserved for the auction and which he had chosen to be right next to the one where Bruce and his son would be installed. The first lots were presented, and time seemed long to Roman who counted the minutes until Wayne's lot was presented and offered him the chance he wanted.  
Finally came the long-awaited moment. One of the auctioneers called Wayne to present the piece he was selling, and Dick took the opportunity to go to the backstage to admire the paintings that were going to be presented to the public, alone.  
He was admiring a dead nature signed by Dominique Gambier when an unknown figure appeared behind him, knocked him out and dragged his unconscious body into the storeroom on the side.  
The guard, paid for by one of his men, quickly moved away, and Roman slipped into the storage room to discover with pleasure, Richard, ready to be devastated and above all, ready to receive his seed.  
The businessman did not waste any time and turned the motionless body face down, then positioned it to give the illusion that it presented in the most basic form of submission to an alpha. Roman undid Richard's pants and lowered them halfway down, taking with him the underwear the young man was wearing. He knew that Bruce's son was in heat and did not need any preparation, and it was with a thrill of intense pleasure that he pushed his erection into the burning cavity that was open to him without resistance. Roman's hands clutched to Richard's narrow hips, and he hammered the young man's ass, struggling every time his pelvis met the firm flesh of the omega's rear end, not to scream with pleasure. 

"So you like painting? I'll give you some! I'm gonna paint you white from the inside, bitch! "

He picked up the pace when he felt his orgasm rise and stopped when the latter took him by surprise and united him to Dick, letting Roman's sperm flood the young man womb. He stroked the body underneath him until he could finally detach himself from Richard, then with the confidence of the one who knows he will never be caught with his hand in the cookie jar, tried to increase his chances by diving into Richard Wayne's worn and gaping opening. He restrained himself less than the previous time and lost in sensations, pounded Dick so hard that he snarled and growled, and groaned his pleasure. The clap clap clap clap of the flesh that meets could be heard by Roman's henchmen standing guard at the door. The perversity of the situation made one of them blush, as he did not know what to think about his employer's deviance.  
For the second time, Roman slammed brutally in Dick, and released his seed in the waiting depths of Richard, still out of consciousness. When he pulled out, Roman watched, slightly irritated, his sperm flowing out of Dick, and it was just as likely for a child not to take up residence in Richard's young and fertile belly.  
His opening was glistening with slick and seed. This one vision had Roman at full mast again. Even if it meant taking risks, he at least wanted his business to be successful, he didn't think any longer and penetrated violently for the third time, the asleep body. If the previous time he had not been able to hold back his growling, this time he gave it all to express his pleasure and his desecration of the innocent body, his frolics were noisy and enthusiastic, to such an extent that Richard was fidgeting in his artificial sleep. The adrenaline caused by the possibility of being caught in the act by the person he was literally raping, made him reach his orgasm faster than expected and he poured himself inside Bruce's son once again. 

Dick had no suspicion, Roman still having the presence of mind to clean up the traces of his crime after him, and to have his victim's unconscious body placed in a place and position that made it look like he was fainting due to his heat. Bruce didn't suspect anything either, just worried about his son's condition. His heats, as for all the omegas, tended to make him faint, but, isolated, he had been in danger of being found by an ill-intentioned alpha. Roman returned home that day, convinced that in a short time he would have the pleasure of seeing Wayne's discomfited face, and Dick's belly rounded under the weight of his children. 

The night after the auction, Dick had a nightmare that left him scared, panting and slightly aroused. In his nightmare, he saw himself entering a dark room with no windows, being tackled on the ground, and taken by a band of alphas, all identical and faceless, whose smell stuck to his skin. Every time one of them penetrated him, he would massage his belly and laugh as he ejaculated into him again and again and again and again. When he woke up with a start, he was soaked in sweat, and he laid his hand on his stomach out of superstition. 

The wait was excruciating for Roman. Every day, he waited for his secretary's report on the recordings that were made without their knowledge at the Wayne's house. Being an alpha himself, he didn't know much about the anatomy of omega, and had never been interested in it. He didn't even care, he only knew what he needed, in this case that the heat periods were for him an unexpected chance to walk all over Wayne and finally get his revenge. He had followed with interest the end of Richard's heat, then, had the coming of the next ones watched. If he was subject to his heat again, it would mean that he had failed and would have to arrange another meeting or two with Bruce's son. Not sure this time, that he would be lenient enough to take him while he was asleep. He wanted to take him with force, feeling him struggling underneath him for once.  
The double door of his office suddenly opened and the young woman in charge of watching the Wayne's came forward with a triumphant smile, placing a USB key on her boss's desk who grabbed it with greed and revealed its contents by connecting it to his computer. He adjusted his headphones and started the audio file, trembling with anticipation.  
He immediately recognized Richard's voice, and after a moment understood that the second voice was that of his younger brother Jason, also an omega.

"Pregnant? How? Bruce is always glued to us during our heat to avoid this kind of problem! "A short silence set in before Richard answered. "I don't know, but Dr. Thompkins is positive. I'm pregnant. A month and a half. We don't know yet how many children I'm going to have. Bruce is gonna kill me. "The muffled sound of a sob, then the rubbing of clothes was heard. "Bruce loves you Dick. He loves us all. He won't hurt you at all. On the other hand, you would need to know who is responsible for your condition. You couldn't have gotten pregnant like that. "Again a silence set in until Dick hiccupped and addressed his brother. "How could I get knocked up like that! Pregnant, without Alpha to claim the paternity of... my children! What will people think?! Jason...... Please be careful out there. I don't want something like this to happen to you." 

Roman stopped the recording. He was gloating. Richard Wayne, Bruce Wayne's eldest son, his sworn enemy's son was pregnant. Pregnant with him. This one notion alone had driven him mad with joy. Bruce's ego was going to take a hit and Dick would be so humiliated by this affair that the reputation of the whole family was going to be ruined. Beautiful.  
And poor Richard, unhappy with the situation. On the contrary, even if he did not yet know the identity of the father of his children, he should feel honoured. Roman wasn't just screwing any bitch who came forward. If there was really anyone to blame, it would be Bruce who lets his omegas strut in front of all the alphas of Gotham, and does not protect them from potential predators when they are in heat. Bruce, in Roman's eyes, was neither a good alpha nor a good father. It was certain that with the children he had given Richard, it wouldn't go the same way. He would see to it. He would wait long enough for the young man to be desperate enough to accept anything and come and claim his due.  
Anyway, no alpha would come to take Dick from him in his current state. Now that he was expecting Roman's children, no alpha would dare approach him, he was defiled. And as for the Betas who might eventually be interested, he knew perfectly well that a pregnant omega was a threat. Even if the father never claimed the omega and the children, he could still be extremely aggressive towards the person who would like to take possession of the body he or she had used to give birth to his or her descendants. 

Roman laughed. He could already see the headlines in the newspapers. "Richard Wayne, knocked up by a stranger." He put his headphones back on and continued to listen to Dick's lamentations to his brother whose fear was palpable.

Dick had just given him a wonderful idea. An idea that would only further undermining Bruce's reputation. An idea that he was sure would bring him a lot of satisfaction and more moments of intense pleasure. After all, there was nothing more pleasant than to be buried between the thighs of a docile omega, unaware of what was happening to him. Roman had always preferred them like that anyway. Docile and unconscious. The only difference with the brothel he used to go to is that here, he could pour his sperm into an omega's warm and welcoming interior without having to pay extra, or hear them cry when he took them hard.  
It would not stop there. After Richard, Jason was Bruce's most beloved son, and just because of this status, Roman wanted to expand his future family. 

Getting Jason pregnant meant having even more children. He too was young and fertile, and he was strong. Much more than his brother. With a little luck, he could give him small alphas that he could model in his own image. He could imagine the horror on Wayne's face when his two eldest sons would be impregnated by a complete stranger without their knowledge. Just as he could already imagine slipping between Jason's legs and taking him as he had taken his brother. He saw his muscular and naked body, shining with sweat, his thighs spread out, marked by the pressure of his hands on the pale skin, his cunt dripping with semen. Now that Richard was pregnant, Jason would be an excellent target. All that was left was to get his hands on him.


	2. Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter of The impropriety of thugs. 
> 
> This pic will be updated every week, so keep an eye open :) 
> 
> Ready to read what's going to happen next ? Here you go ! 
> 
> Don't hesitate to share your feelings, and advices in the comments.
> 
> Xoxo Basorexia

The Gotham Library was a place of knowledge and entertainment, spread over several floors in an old building that recalled classical European architecture.   
If you had never seen a Haussmanian building in your life, this building was a wonderful example. The gigantic edifice offered its visitors an eclectic selection of works that could interest young and old, students, professionals and enthusiasts alike, in search of an obscure reference that could not be consulted anywhere else. Some people could travel across the country for a book available only in Gotham. Although the city was the epicentre of many crimes and other mafia families, it could pride itself on the quality of its library and cultural program. The university was also a source of pride for Gotham, but that is not the subject at the moment. 

The Gotham library was built in such a way that, as soon as one entered it, the large hall in which an exhibition was usually located, would take one's breath away and inspire a sense of grandeur. It was necessary to pass through a double wooden door to reach the heart of the building and its endless rows of books, magazines and other books. When you raised your head towards the ceiling, you could see a glass roof that let the light through, and on the tables scattered here and there between the shelves filled with books, each visitor could count on finding a lamp, a notepad and a pen.

The place was comfortable and inviting for either reading or studying. No one in Gotham was unaware that their public library was open to everyone, rich or poor, literate or illiterate. The town hall had already set up a programme several years ago to give the less fortunate citizens unlimited access to the culture and books provided by their library, and many were benefiting from it. For those who needed it, reading and/or writing classes were organized by volunteer teachers and had received several times the congratulations of the town hall for the benefits they had brought.

This library was loved by all of Gotham but there was one person who loved to get lost for hours far more than anyone else. Jason Wayne.

The young man, like two of his brothers, had long ago been adopted by Bruce. And unlike Tim, he came from a poor background. His only real escape before he was adopted by Bruce, was to take refuge in the books that he borrowed from the library. It hadn't changed when he had changed his life. He still loved to sit in a corner of the big building, a pile of books next to him and read for hours and hours. Nothing could make him happier. It was not uncommon to meet the young man from the opening to the closing of the building, he read about everything, even though the librarian knew very well that he had a strong preference for historical novels. He spent hours there without getting tired. 

Roman had been able to see for himself the love Jason had for the place. Just as he had done for Richard, he had set up a team dedicated to following and monitoring the young man and thus discovered his habits. Combined with the recordings from the bugs at Wayne Manor, and those in Bruce's family doctor's office, Roman knew everything there was to know about Jason Wayne. And as a result, he also knew how he would be able to catch him and carry out his plans to expand the family he had started building with Richard. Jason wasn't what Roman expected. He was much smarter than he seemed, he was interested in everything, and was particularly sensitive to literature. He was very active in the Martha Wayne Foundation, a foundation dedicated to culture, and had managed to secure a place on the board of his father's university scholarship fund.  
Nothing could stand in his way when it came to culture and literature. He devoured books with unparalleled avidity.

Roman wasn't going to lie. The preparations to organize his meeting with Jason had been tricky to set up. He wanted everything to be perfect so that before the end of the year he would be the alpha who brought dishonour to the Wayne sons and, above all, he would be recognized as the undeniable father of the multitude of children that Richard and Jason Wayne would bring into the world. He had made a file that followed the progress of Richard's pregnancy, and had even managed to get his hands on the first ultrasound he had had. He didn't have much interest in the omega himself. He was only one way for Roman to achieve his goals. And even though the part aimed at getting Richard pregnant had been very pleasant, the omega remained secondary to its precious cargo. So for Wayne's first son, everything was going according to plan, he was now to focus on the second one.

He knew, from the recordings collected, that Jason, just before his heat, spent a whole day in the library, chose his favorite books, read like a thirsty man in search of water and went home with about fifteen books. He always took the same ones and always locked himself in the same reading room. From what Roman had understood, these books in question provided him with comfort and peace of mind. If this made the businessman's task easier, he would not complain about it and would even be happy to buy them from him. With a sinister sneer, Roman thought that Jason would soon need all the comfort he could get. Perhaps he would go so far as to send his favorite books to him at the mansion, anonymously, once he was pregnant. 

He had calculated from the copy files in Dr. Thompkins' office, the more or less exact date of Jason's next heat, and to be sure of his move, carefully reviewed the recordings of the mansion to confirm that the young man's heat was about to begin.   
So as a result, he had his plan set up to isolate him, and take a little time between Jason's thighs. He had paid most of the library's security guards anonymously not to come to work that night and the few of them who would be there had themselves been paid to lock Jason in the library. Everything had been done to ensure that the latter did not realize that the building was closing earlier than usual and thus found himself trapped.

The premises were deserted, Jason immersed in a book, his heat at its beginning. Everything was perfect. And it was with great satisfaction that Roman gave the order to release the gas intended to put his innocent victim to sleep into the ventilation system of the room in which he was staying. The gas was odourless and its effect was disconcertingly fast.  
After the gas in question had had an effect on the omega and it had dissipated, Roman entered the room, triumphant.

Jason was unconscious in a armchair and his open book had fallen to the ground. Roman observed the young man for a moment and ordered his two henchmen to wait for him outside. He would take a while and did not need spectators for what was to follow. He also knew he would have to be careful. With what had happened to Richard a few months earlier, Bruce was going to keep a close eye on his children and he didn't know how long it would take for the millionaire to realize that his younger son hadn't returned, and to conduct a search to find him and bring him back to the fold. 

So he cut short his thoughts and proceeded to work on the task at hand. 

Roman grabbed Jason under his armpits, lifted him up to a nearby table and laid him down so that his legs hung in the air, and the tip of his feet swept the ground. The position had the advantage of giving him the access he needed.   
He took care to get rid of the clothes that impeded his access to the lower part of the young man's body and contemplated the view from the omega's groin. Perfect. His heat did all the work and Roman just had to let his hard member slide into the moist, warm opening.   
The businessman quickly opened his pants, masturbated, picturing the young man awake and struggling under him as he was taking him.   
Ready, Roman grabbed Jason's legs under the knees, spread them apart to place himself there and plunged violently into the cavity glistening with slick. 

He pounded into the unconscious body making it jerk with every push and could not help but let go of Jason's legs to put his hands on the young man's hips to hold on to them. Bruce's second son was very different from his brother, both in his morphology and in the sensations he made Roman feel. The young man under him was more muscular, a little more rough on the edges than Richard.   
To know that at this very moment he was destroying with great strokes of his dick, the remains of good reputation, and the image of sons of good family, which had stuck to the young man since his adoption, delighted him.   
With his right hand, Roman lifted Jason's shirt, and raised it slightly, exposing the flat and toned belly. He passed his fingertips through it, caressing it, tirelessly continuing to violently fuck the exposed cunt, grunting and panting.   
He leaned forward to kiss the warm, half-open lips of the omega, then nuzzled his throat.  
His orgasm came as a surprise and he thrusted one last time, impaling himself completely, and spilling his deep inside seed Jason, with a moan of pleasure. Roman, straightened up to massage the young man's lower abdomen underneath him. He had to put all the chances on his side so that Bruce's second son would be in the same condition as his brother. Roman could be accused of many things, but he could not be attacked on his stamina. 

He took a minute to breath, and hard again, slammed inside Jason once again, rutting against the body.   
His breathing was short, and the feeling of all-powerfulness he felt in defiling and raping the unresponsive body under him, caused a wave of aggressiveness to rise in him. He had to control himself not to bite or hit the young man under him. He had a desire to hurt Jason, break his pale skin and see him bleed. He wanted to make him suffer. 

"How does it feel, you little whore, to get fuck by an alpha who could be your father! Your hole filled with my sperm and your belly a receptacle for my kids. Just one more damn whore, just good to be knocked up. " 

With a deep growl, he pummeled into the sweet cunt and poured his seed into Jason, clutching his jaw so as not to bite him, carried away in the desire for domination that had fallen upon him.   
Roman pulled out, cleaned up and left Bruce's son still unconscious and leaking with the businessman's fluids on the study table where he had been taken. 

He left the room, closing his pants, and ordered his men to remove the evidence of his crime. He had to go out and find a receptacle for his aggressiveness. Now.   
He came this close to biting and beating Jason. Such a thing could not happen until he was sure he had knocked up the omega and that he was legally in Roman's possession.  
He got in his car and was taken to the brothel he used to visit. He would pay enough to be able to destroy the body of a worn-out omega and spend his anger on the one he was going to buy. After all, the omegas in this kind of establishment were made available to alphas for that very purpose. 

When Bruce arrived at the library, he found his son asleep in the armchair of his favorite reading room. He could not wake him up at first and transported him directly in the limousine that brought them back to the mansion. Bruce was worried, and he was getting paranoid after what happened to Richard. He couldn't forgive himself for letting one of his peers knock up his eldest son without him even noticing. 

Dick, on his side, was desperate. He was pregnant, without alpha, and most importantly did not know the identity of the person who had put him in this situation. As much as his son didn't wanted to put the word on what had happened, Bruce knew perfectly well that it was purely and simply rape. His son had been taken against his will and the latter did not remember it, or rather had not been able to remember it.   
Bruce could not do anything about it. The laws were formal and Richard could in no way free himself from this pregnancy that he had never wanted. This is what happened when traditionalist alphas were allowed to rule the country. Now they will have to live with Richard's pregnancy and pray that the alpha who knocked him up will never come to their door to claim his due.  
Bruce looked at his younger son, lying on the seat in front of him and decided not to let him leave the mansion again when his heat was about to start, and during the aforementioned heat. If someone had been able to make Richard his toy, he would not let his second son be a victim of this kind of abuse. Never. 

The day after his evening at the Gotham library, Roman learned from his secretary that Wayne had taken measures to prevent Jason from finding himself in the situation he had faced the day before.   
While this was somewhat frustrating to his plans, he still had backup plans, and Bruce may have been vigilant, he also had obligations that he could not postpone. And tonight he was going to have to be outside the manor with his two youngest sons.   
Roman had been able to learn from his surveillance of Dr. Thompkins' office that Richard was taking sleeping pills. He had trouble sleeping since he learned of his condition, so he wouldn't be a threat tonight. However, there remained the butler, an elderly beta who, with the right people under Roman's command, would not be a great danger either.   
If Jason didn't come to him, Roman would go to Jason. It was time to set up a fake burglary at Wayne's Mansion. 

It only took thirty-four minutes to disable the entire mansion alarm system, and three men to control Alfred and clear the way for Roman, who entered Wayne's house, triumphant, once again. His men had told him that his prey was in his room reading in his bed. Perfect. He sent them to control and knock the young man out before he went into the room himself.   
Jason was lying on his bed, in his pyjama pants, his book started on the ground. 

Roman took the time to observe the room before undressing and climbing on the bed to join the omega. He put his hand on the naked belly and growled. Soon it would be round and full, but in the meantime, he would still have to provide a little of his person.   
He eagerly removed the pajama pants and grabbed his tie, which he used as a headband on Bruce's son. Roman positioned himself between Jason's legs, on his knees, grabbed the omega's legs and positioned them so that his thighs would be pressed against the young man's chest.   
Roman placed his hands on Jason's arms, which were stretched out along his body, just above his elbow, and sank into his open and impatient pussy with delight.   
He would not be disturbed and thus, let his passion be carried away, sinking even deeper than he had been able to do last time, taking advantage of the sensation of the cunt in heat. He took his time to move in and out of the warm cavity, the unconscious body, reacting in his sleep. Jason's breath became shorter, and a slight coloration appeared on his cheeks.   
Roman slightly quickened his thrusts, feeling his orgasm rise and had to tighten his grip on the arms of the young man who was imperceptibly beginning to stir. It only took a few more strokes for him to spill his seed with a cry of pleasure.   
Jason was like his brother. He was made to be a cock slut and carry kids. Well, at least to carry Roman's kids.

The businessman withdrew and watched his sperm slowly flow out of the gaping hole. At this hour, he could possibly enjoy it a little longer. After all, nothing prevented him from taking what he wanted and the omega was not in a position to defend himself. 

Roman returned to his original position, and this time entered the body under him a little more brutally, slamming his pelvis against Jason's. His impatience to see him carrying his children revived his ardour and he set a faster and more violent rhythm. The harshness of Roman's pace, woke the young man up, and Jason realized quickly what was happening to him and tried to fight it out. 

"No! Let go of me!!! Let go of me!!!!! » 

Roman groaned and tightened his grip on the arms of the young man who moaned in pain. With the tie still in place, Jason couldn't see the alpha that was hammering in him. He was in a position that prevented him from moving and could only whimper and take the unbridled thrusts. Roman was overjoyed.  
Jason felt the full extent of the violation he was suffering and he could not escape the fate that awaited him. The businessman furiously drove into the young man's hole, who screamed in pain, and filled him with his sperm with a shout of pleasure.  
Roman pulled out and punched Jason in the face, knocking him out, preventing him from reacting after being freed from the alpha. 

When Bruce returned home, he found Alfred tied up in the living room, and Jason locked in the bathroom of his room, a black eye, not remembering what had happened. When the police arrived and first aid examined Bruce's younger son, he had a slight head injury due to the blow he had received. 

Jason's heat passed, and Roman had to wait again and monitor the recordings made at the mansion and at the doctor's office to see if his operation had been a success or not. After breaking into Wayne's home, Roman observed that Wayne had increased security and took extra precautions to protect his family.   
Dick, as expected, had not been a threat, he was sleeping like a stump while his brother was being fucked like the bitch in heat he was. 

No, on a personal level, Roman thought the matter had been a great success. He just now wanted to receive the good news he had been waiting for so long: that Bruce's second son would be pregnant and that he would be able to put in place the rest of his plan to claim what was his due and thus destroy his lifelong enemy. 

It was a month and a half later that his secretary brought him a USB key with the recordings he was waiting for. He plugged the key into his computer, made her leave his office, put on his headphones and started the audio file. 

"Mr. Wayne, I don't know what to tell you..." 

A slight sigh echoed,

" Jason is pregnant. A month and a half. "

Someone burst into tears and a menacing growl rose.

" What exactly do you mean? "  
" I mean, your son Jason was got pregnant by someone, he's expecting a child or children, we won't know any more until we get the first ultrasound and..."   
"No, that's impossible. Jason was under my supervision and safe from anyone during his last heat. "  
" Look, I didn't invent the results. Jason's pregnant. And from what I know, the same thing happened to Richard. " 

The sound of clothing wrinkling when someone gets up was heard and then a muffled impact. 

"My son is not pregnant. "  
"Your son is pregnant and most likely he is pregnant with the same person who got Richard pregnant. The method seems to be the same. They both have no memories, and from what I know, generally speaking, conception is a moment that is pretty well remembered. "

Roman cut the recording with a sense of satisfaction.   
Perfect. Bruce's two eldest sons were pregnant with him. All he had to do was wait a little longer and he could then show up at Wayne Manor, triumphant and claim custody of the two omega, the children they were carrying, and what they owned of Wayne's fortune and business.

He was going to step on this stupid billionaire who didn't know how to protect his family properly, and at the same time, was going to be able to build himself a harem. It would always be cheaper for Roman than going to a brothel. And then when he finally got his hands on the two omegas legally, he could do what he wanted with them, and he suspected that getting them pregnant over and over again would be a blow to Bruce's reputation.   
Roman would have a large family, and most importantly his children would be the product of Wayne's beloved sons' cunts. It was perfect. 

Now that Jason was pregnant, he wasn't so protected by Bruce. The damage was done. Like his brother, the alphas were leaving him alone. Roman found him in his favorite reading room in the Gotham Library. His belly was not yet round, it would take a little longer for him to show the signs of his pregnancy, but Roman knew. The businessman had arranged a final meeting with the young man before stepping out of his life and returning as a conqueror, and his henchman had just slipped the tablet into the young man's glass of water, which would allow him to leave a part of himself in Jason, one last time.   
The drugs worked, and Jason collapsed in the armchair. Roman locked the door of the room and proceeded to strip the young man of his pants and underwear. His tight cunt required prior preparation, as he was no longer in heat, but the businessman had soon the pleasure of watching his dick disappear into Jason's warm cavity, who was lying on the ground under him.   
He knew that Jason was carrying his children and this one notion quickly made him spill his seed into the young man with a growl of pleasure. Of the two brothers, Jason was the one he liked the most. He had an intense sense of satisfaction in dominating and filling the body of the omega. Richard was pleasant, by a long shot. But he was less masculine than Jason, and Jason met his needs for primary domination. 

He already pictured himself being able to take them both, one after the other, impregnating them, and reducing their existence to that of a mother for his children. That would be perfect. And Wayne would do nothing, say nothing, and would only be able to watch his family and empire collapse from afar.


	3. Research & Development

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go for the next chapter :) 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> As usual, feel free to tell me what you think about it :)
> 
> xoxo

As every morning after arriving at the office, Roman received from his secretary a selection of newspapers, recordings of the mansion and the medical office that might be of interest to him. This morning, an envelope accompanied the rest, and Roman opened it first, making sure to spread the contents on his desk.   
He was looking at the results of Richard's second ultrasound. He carefully read the doctor's report, and with a satisfied smile grabbed the black and white photo that accompanied the file.   
He observed it for a long time, then he put it back on the pages of the health report. 

Richard was promising. Promising and fertile. Roman was eager to be able to claim his due and put his failed attempts to protect his family under Bruce's nose. He could already see his limousine driving away from the mansion with the two omegas on board, Bruce on the doorstep of the mansion, watching them drive away with no hope of return.

He carefully stored the items received and checked his agenda to see when Jason's first ultrasound was scheduled. He also had to make a file for the omega. After all, it was also about his descendants, he had to make sure that his unborn children were healthy. 

Satisfied, he turned to the pile of newspapers, grabbed one at random and opened it.   
He distractedly went through a few articles and stopped suddenly on the one that was spread over half of the fourth page. A conference was to be organized by Wayne Enterprises to present their new products from the research and development department.  
Interesting.  
What was even more interesting was that Bruce's third son, who would present some of the new products.   
The young genius, Tim Wayne, had personally participated in the creation of two new navigation software packages, allowing air navigators to obtain more accurate and reliable data.   
The young boy was smart, very smart. At the age of eighteen, he has had already completed about ten projects for his father's company and received countless awards for his work. 

An omega with such intelligence could be an asset.   
Roman put the newspaper back on the desk and began to think. 

He already had Richard, a breathtakingly beautiful media darling omega and Bruce's eldest. He was pregnant with Roman, which established the businessman's dominance over Wayne's estate and ensured that he would have charismatic children.   
He also had Jason, a literary soul, strong and combative, who had proved that he was resourceful and incredibly cultivated. He was also pregnant with Roman, which, in Jason's view, would assure the businessman, with lots of little alphas that would make him proud and destroy Bruce a little more.   
Having omega children was useful for alliances, but alphas children would be a powerful tool to establish his dominance and he could find them servile omegas as partners to accompany them. Preferably from good families, who would know how to stay in their place and avoid making a fuss.

Tim's black and white picture caught his eye. Tim Wayne. An omega like him could produce intelligent and innovative children.   
Roman would need children who could manage his company and make it evolve over time, adapt it to market demands and help it continue to move in the right direction to prosper and build its omnipotence.  
And it doesn't matter if these kids are alpha, beta or omega. If they were smart, that was the most important thing. Only the longevity of his company would be their goal in life. 

He called his secretary and asked her if he had received an invitation for the conference to be held the next day.   
He distractedly drew Tim's facial contours with his fingertips in the photo when his secretary replied that he had indeed been invited.

He could always go to the event, he would see on the spot what he would do.   
After all, he had been able to knock up Bruce's two eldest sons, he no longer any problems with adding another one to the count of his victims.   
Moreover, it was not uncommon for omegas to start a family early. Eighteen years old was quite reasonable to have his first pregnancy.   
After all, the alphas making up the Gender Regulatory Authority made it clear: an omega was fertile from its first heat at around fifteen years of age, and therefore, it was quite normal for an alpha to take possession of it.   
The associations defending the rights of the Omegas could say what they wanted, an omega pregnant at fifteen years old was an omega that honoured its sex. 

In the eyes of all alphas, the sooner the better, and a large family was a blessing. An omega that gave his alpha a large family was celebrated. And the alpha who got his hands on an omega who could both carry many children, and be a good mother to them, was highly respected. It was becoming an example for his or her peers. 

The few omega who didn't agree could go to hell. In Tim Wayne's case, getting pregnant at the age of eighteen was very respectable and Roman would be happy to be the one to impregnate him. 

During the conference, Roman was pleased to see that Tim was really very smart. He may not have been very comfortable with the crowd of people gathered, but his intelligence was beyond doubt. Roman was impressed. So much so that after the young adult's introduction speech, the businessman had comforted his decision, and would bring Wayne's third son into the ranks of the disgraced ones. 

It wouldn't be very difficult here. The place was crowded, Bruce was constantly solicited, and Tim was far too innocent to suspect what would happen to him. No one cared about the others, and Bruce was the center of attention.   
Roman therefore made it his mission to get the young boy drunk, sending anonymously in his direction glass after glass after glass after glass. It was when Tim began to stagger that Roman went into action and ordered one of his henchmen there to take the young boy to an empty adjoining conference room. 

The room was plunged into semi-darkness, only the almost non-existent blue light that bordered the aisles between the seats in the amphitheatre lit up the room and Roman had no trouble finding Tim lying on the floor, between the podium and the first row of seats. 

The young adult was too drunk to see where he was and certainly he couldn't get up.   
The businessman undid Tim's pants, lowered them below his knees, and turned the boy face down, grabbing his hips to raise him high enough to allow him access.   
It was really too easy, and what was supposed to be just a test-run, before waiting for the young man's heat to knock him up like his brothers, turned into the perfect opportunity to expand his family faster than expected. 

It could not be taken away from him, Tim Wayne had a magnificent self control, but his pink slit, glittering with his own secretions, clearly indicated that the young man was in heat. Right here, right now. Perfect. 

For Bruce's first two sons, his actions had been calculated, but this time... It was pure luck. Roman could never thank his guardian angel enough for this unexpected opportunity.   
With his right hand he unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his cock. He was always ready to defile the Wayne sons.   
He got back into position but stopped before entering him, a thought passing through his mind. 

Tim Wayne spent his time between his studies and his Wayne Enterprise office. No one had ever seen him with people of his age, and had never been in the news with a girlfriend or boyfriend.   
Tim Wayne was a virgin. 

This sudden realization was making Roman even harder than he already was and with his fingertips stroked the unexplored opening.   
He licked his fingers, soaked in natural secretions and moaned with pleasure. If he had more time in front of him he would have sucked and licked the chaste cunt but someone would eventually notice the absence of the little genius. 

Roman took a deep breath and prepared himself. He was going to be the first and last alpha to enjoy the smartest cunt in Gotham. 

He was already seeing Bruce spiraling in despair. Even his third son, with a love life as empty as a desert, would be knocked up. Roman must have really been a saint in another life to be so lucky. 

Without further ado, Roman sank into the virgin cavity that awaited him. The tightness of Tim's cunt almost had him cry out in pleasure. He was in no way comparable to his brothers. He had never been used before and Roman's strokes were almost painful. Tim's narrow intimacy provided incomparable pleasure to the alpha who slammed inside the young body with enthusiasm. Roman closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations of Tim's body. 

The sound of their lovemaking resounded in the empty conference room in a succession of wet noises. Tim's moaning, drunk and not understanding what was happening to him, excited Roman even more. 

His ardor exacerbated, he hammered into the .no longer so virgin cunt, and with a few aborted thrusts, spread his sperm deep into Tim's depths, who was still moaning.   
The young man looked pale and sick, he was sweating and his eyes were glassy. He had clearly had too much to drink and was about to either vomit or pass out. 

In any case, Roman would not abandon him like that right away, he at least wanted to take him a second time, before leaving him there and allowing his father to find him.   
And a second round between the legs of the bruce's son ensured a better chance of pregnancy. He had done the same with his older brothers, there was no reason for Tim to miss out on his share of fun. 

Roman, hard again, plunged back into the narrow and welcoming cavity in anticipation, tearing away more and more lost moans from the drunken omega.   
He let himself go and his thrusts in Tim's privacy became violent and brutal, turning the young adult's moans into little cries of pain, interspersed with hiccups. 

Roman was rude and vigorous, leaving Bruce's son no choice but to stay there and take the businessman's dick, until he orgasmed again and spread his seed inside the body, definitely not a virgin any more. 

The businessman pulled out, cleaned up and readjusted himself before covering his tracks and dressing Tim, who remained motionless, still as sick as ever after ingesting too much alcohol. 

Roman left Tim lying on the ground, bathed in his sweat, and left the conference room to go home. He should still visit the young man the next day, and would wait again to see how things evolve. 

Thinking, he considered what had just happened. He had taken the virginity of Bruce's third son. He had taken away from any other alpha the possibility of to do it instead. He had stolen from the omega the discovery of his first time. He had dishonored the omega to a whole new level for him. He thought he would feel guilty for raping a virgin, but Roman realized that he felt nothing but satisfaction.   
After all, he was willing to do anything to ruin Wayne and his sons. 

Until now, everything had gone according to his wishes, and he was sure that once again he would be victorious. Soon, the young genius of the Wayne family would also be pregnant with Roman's children. All he had to do was find a way to catch Tim either at his school or after he left Wayne's company for a second visit.  
With what he had been able to put in place to reach the two older sons, it should be a piece of cake. 

Tim had been sick all night and Bruce had been obliged to lecture him on the fact that he had been carried away, had been drinking too much and had literally had a total blackout. 

The young adult did not remember his evening the night before. The vomiting and upset stomach had been enough punishment, and Bruce had insisted that Tim rest, but Tim refused. He had a lot of work to do and didn't want to leave his files on hold because he had been stupid. The omega went to Wayne Tower the next day to continue his work, despite his pasty mouth and the discomfort he had to move around. 

Roman was not lying when he thought that the young man's stubbornness would make his life easier. 

The businessman waited until Tim went to the company's underground car park to give the green light to his men, and one of them, by motorcycle, knocked down the young adult who fell backwards and hit his skull on the ground, knocking himself out under the impact. 

A second one, nearby, picked up the inanimate body, and put it in a limousine without a plate nearby, in which Roman was waiting.   
He threw himself on his victim, stripping him of everything that was preventing his access to the much desired cunt. Releasing only his cock, he embraced on the floor of the limousine, the still unconscious young man, with his right hand, passed Tim's left thigh around his waist, and still holding him in his arms, impaled himself in the burning cavity. 

Roman roared with pleasure and took his time to move in and out of the intimacy of the stunned young adult. 

The inert body did not react to the violation as it had been able to do the day before and the lack of reaction quickly frustrated the businessman. 

Keeping Tim's body close to him, Roman slammed his hips increasingly fast, until his sperm spread inside the young man. 

Unhappy, the alpha laid Tim on his back against the carpet that covered the floor of the limousine and placed himself between the young man thighs to forcefully re-enter him. 

Every time he pounded into the defenseless cunt, the car swung, following his movements. Growling and grunting above the unconscious young adult, Roman made it his mission to destroy Tim's cunt with his dick. 

He would have his victory over Wayne even if he had to make the young boy unable to move. He would have his children at the expense of Bruce's sons, he would have his revenge. He hammered vehemently into the body that jolted at every thrust given inside him.   
With one last rumble, Roman sank as deep as he could into Tim Wayne's womb and emptied himself, convinced that this time he would knock up one of Bruce's children again. 

His first time with Tim had been glorious. The second one, much less. He wanted to get his hands on Richard or Jason. 

They had been magnificent. Richard in particular was fuelling his desire. 

Five months pregnant, his round belly was visible, and the businessman wanted to be able to feel it under him when he took Richard. He wanted to lay Bruce's eldest son on the Ottoman who had seen their first lovemaking, and slip into his cunt, hear him moan and see him fidget under him.  
Roman wanted to put his hands on the stretched skin of his belly, and mark his property on the body of the omega and the children he was carrying.   
No.  
Not right away. He must still have had to be a little patient.   
If he didn't have the two elders on hand to satisfy his desires, he would be satisfied with Tim. 

Roman again penetrated the young man and hammered into the young body as if there was no tomorrow, grunting his pleasure to the repeated friction.   
He came again, and withdrew, catching his breath before cleaning himself and taking care of the young man. As with the other two, he would leave no trace behind. He would leave only a bunch of kids in the fertile belly and it would be too late by the time Bruce realized it. He let his men take care of Tim, and went home. The waiting had begun. 

The days passed, and every morning Roman listened to the recordings made at the mansion. Richard had managed to get used to the idea that he was going to have a stranger's children and that there was nothing he could do about it. He and his brother regularly discussed their condition and often discussed how they had been knocked up without them noticing.

Jason's head injury had not left any lasting damage, but he still had no memory of Roman's visit to the mansion.   
As for Alfred, he had been convinced that it was only an attempted burglary, and that the thieves, having found nothing they could sell without being noticed within a minute, had fled without taking anything with them. 

Roman was in a position of strength and Bruce, watching his two pregnant sons, with the greatest concern. They were soiled, and no alpha would want them after this story, if their condition were to be known. 

No one outside the family, and Roman, knew about it, and they remained locked in the mansion, under the supervision of the butler and their father. The press was surprised by the sudden disappearance of Wayne's eldest sons, but a reassuring message from Gotham's beloved family man had appeased everyone. 

Of course Bruce wasn't going to expose the truth, and in doing so he made Roman's task easier.   
Other alphas could have tried to claim paternity, and this would have led to a series of tests. If he were the only one to show up, only one test by Bruce's son would be sufficient, and the paternity of Richard's children, Jason and soon Tim would be revealed without adding any additional stress to the omegas.   
And it would also prevent the Gender Regulatory Authority from interfering in the story.   
He didn't want to have to make a public statement. Settling the case discreetly and without ambiguity would be more advantageous for everyone, and his future children would not have to live with the media coverage that accompanied the cases referred by the Gender Regulatory Authority. 

In any case, for years, all the lawsuits brought by the omegas against alphas ended the same way: the alpha won, the omega lost and the latter joined the ranks. Roman had other things to do than waste money on unnecessary legal proceedings. The omegas were pregnant, they were his as stipulated by the law. There was no need to look any further. 

So he watched over the mansion, his two pregnant omegas and Tim who, if his luck were still the same, would soon be in the same condition as his brothers. 

"What's going on? Jason?" 

Shouts and muffled blows could be heard on the audio recording. 

"I don't know. Bruce and Tim went out earlier and when they got back Bruce locked himself in his office. Since..... Well, he seems to be destroying everything he can find for furniture. "

A scraping sounded and the two young men turned around. 

"Oh, hello Alfred. Did something happen? Bruce looks like...... Bruce doesn't seem to be doing well. "

A silence set in a moment before the butler's sigh was heard. 

"Master Dick, Master Jason..... Your brother Master Tim is pregnant. "

No one said a word for a long time until Jason resumed in a trembling voice. 

"Are we sure about that? I mean..." 

Alfred cut off the young man. 

"That's for sure. Master Tim is pregnant, and just like the two of you, he has no memory of how this could have happened. As such, Dr. Thompkins and Master Bruce have agreed, you have an appointment in two weeks, all three of you will give a blood sample to perform a paternity test. We don't know who the fathers of your children are, but we can know with confidence if they are different individuals or if they are the same person. "

Roman stopped the recording and smiled inwardly. 

Once again, he won. 

Tim pregnant too was the icing on the cake.   
All that remained was to wait a little while and everything would be in place.   
He had already started building his new house, and he had paid the builder generously to ensure that no information leaked. There would be three bedrooms, close to his.   
Three rooms for three brothers, with bathroom and adjoining nursery. Three rooms for three omegas destined to live with their alpha and offer him strong and numerous offspring. His children would all live in a wing of the house, all sharing rooms according to their gender, receive the best education, and their future would be assured. They would have both Wayne's name, and Sionis' name, they would be the next generation of Gotham's elite, and they would be the richest and most envied children in America. 

As for the three omegas that Roman had knocked up, they would change their names, bear his own and submit to his wishes. And if they didn't, Roman still had the threat of selling them to a brothel. 

After all, from the moment the businessman knocked them up, they became his property. They were connected to him whether they like it or not. And he knew full well that no omega would be stupid enough to be voluntarily locked up in a brothel. The fate that was reserved for the omega over there was atrocious, he had himself visited these places enough to know it. The omegas were tied to the bed, and had no choice, the customers would follow each other and they couldn't run away or fight.   
A paradise for alphas, a hell for omegas, and above all a very flourishing business for betas. 

No, they wouldn't be so stupid as to want to be sent there. Not with children on the way.

Richard was five months pregnant, Jason three months pregnant, and now Tim was too. Everything was going perfectly well. When Richard was in his eighth month of pregnancy he would go claim them, and everything would be fine in his perfect world.


	4. Karate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, 
> 
> I am back with the next chapter. Sorry it has been a long time but work was overwhelming. The next chapter is already in writing, and I truly hope you will like this one. 
> 
> As always, feel free to comment. :) 
> 
> Xoxo

As he had been for several months, Roman was in a suspicious good mood. Roman was never in a good mood, and his current state was terrorizing his men. They were convinced that they would pay the price for such a good mood when Roman came down from his cloud. Speculation was on the rise and only a handful of them, terrified of what their boss could do to them, if they revealed what they knew, were aware of the reasons for Roman's good mood.Meanwhile, the latter had decided that it was high time to grant his sister's request. Request made by telephone the evening he was able to meet Richard Wayne in person for the first time and take possession of the young man's body. 

He had to call her back after hanging up on her and having a good time. It was his little sister after all, and he owed her that much. Despite his activities and reputation, his sister remained the only person not to fear him, or to drown him with false flattery. She had made a success of her life by herself and Roman, as a conscientious older brother, always kept an eye on her. He may have had a bad heart, but he would always love his little sister. And he had only intervened once in her life, the day his brother-in-law decided that it was a good idea to lay a hand on his wife and son. The alpha in question had mysteriously disappeared and Roman had been present for his sister when his men dismembered and burned the remains of a violent alpha. Ironic when you think of Sionis' behaviour towards Wayne's sons, but he has always relied on the very famous saying: Do as I say, not as I do.   
Roman found himself early in the morning calling his little sister and accepting her request. 

Thus, Roman Sionis, CEO of Janus Cosmetic, and head of an underground drug trafficking network, found himself sitting in the stands of the Gotham sports gymnasium, observing the members of his nephew's karate team during their major annual competition. At the age of fifteen, Colin looked more like his mother than he did his late father. He was tall for his age, had beautiful blond hair, big brown eyes, and a smile so bright that it was contagious. He was currently in kimono with the members of his club to discuss, everyone was sitting on the tatamis and the atmosphere seemed to be very relaxed. Roman knew that the young teenager was stressed. The competition itself did not give him any concern, but when the fights were over, a ceremony, with judges and teachers from each club present, would be held to give those who passed the exam their brown belts. Colin was one of those who would take the exam and it was this part of the day that scared him the most.   
Roman was proud of his nephew. He had always been and today he knew that the young boy would win his belt and go from blue to brown.   
He continued to observe him chatting with his friends, occasionally taking a look at his regularly vibrating phone to give instructions on the decisions to be made for the proper conduct of his business. For Colin, he could sacrifice a day at the office. 

He watched them get up and start warming up while joking among themselves, and thought he could have his own children take classes like this when they were born and of age. Socializing while cultivating respect for the rules for betas and omegas, and unleashing their latent aggressiveness for alphas. Karate was a great idea. That was also why his sister had enrolled Colin in this club, the young alpha could let off steam and meet other young people of his age without the barrier of their gender being an obstacle.   
Moreover, he had to admit that there were some very attractive omega competitors among the group. Not all were of age, but others...... Perhaps he had to take a closer look at Colin's competitions, it would give him an opportunity to draw up a list of potential lovers, and why not organize a good union for his nephew. He had children on the way, but he also had to worry about the descendants of his nephew and by extension his sister. It would be necessary to find an omega that would integrate easily into the family and would be able to give resilient children and preferably alphas for Colin. Good offspring was essential. At fifteen, he had only three years left before he could claim an omega, so he might as well draw up a list of potential candidates now. This would give him time to choose, and would allow him to start a family quickly. 

The competition began, and Roman watched his nephew's matches with interest, encouraged him and rejoiced in his victories. He was having a very good time and did not regret that his sister had to harass him by phone recently, to convince him to replace her at the event.   
Located at the top of the bleachers, slightly isolated, Roman had a panoramic view of the gymnasium. Between two fights, a family had settled near him, and one of the girls, a beta, had approached him, and had undertaken to slide her hand down the thigh of the alpha. Roman did not react and let her do it, he was not interested, but would never say no to a small stimulation offered so generously. 

Colin emerged victorious from his series of battles, and he stayed with his friends, encouraging them under the watchful eye of his uncle, until he received a call that made him look away from the young alpha. The girl had masturbated him to completion, then left for the changing rooms, Roman had not followed her. A beta was just that, a beta. And they had three pregnant omega's waiting for him. His priorities were clear, and a beta was not one.

With the call, and the instructions he had to give, given, Roman looked for his beloved nephew but couldn't find him. He got up to get a better view, and was surprised to see Colin climbing the bleachers towards him, short of breath and anxious. He let him catch his breath before asking him about the situation that led him to come to see him, only moments before his examination for his brown belt began. 

"It's Damian. He's a friend of mine from karate, he's not well. He's in the locker room, he's an omega, I think he's having his first heat." 

Roman thought for a moment and put his hand on his nephew's shoulder. 

"Don't worry about that. I'm going to go see your friend, and notify the first responders."

Colin nodded with a visibly relieved head.

"Thank you, Uncle Roman. I don't want Damian not to be well. With his brothers already sick I don't want him to be in a bad state too."

The businessman frowned, intrigued. 

"His brothers? "

Colin was already starting to turn around and join the groups of young people who were participating in the ceremony. 

"Yes, he's Bruce Wayne's youngest son, his three older brothers have been sick for some time now."

Roman watched his nephew walk down the bleachers four at a time, shocked by what the young alpha had just told him. Bruce Wayne's last son was there, in a compromising position, and his nephew had just served him on a silver platter. He breathed out slowly, and pulled himself together. Bruce's youngest son was...well, young, he was the same age as his nephew. Hell, he was a child. For his nephew's sake, he would help him, and not touch him. 

The businessman went down the bleachers and sneaked into the empty changing rooms to find Damian Wayne, lying on a bench, suffocating, his kimono on the ground. Roman took a long breath and looked back at the situation. Damian was Bruce's youngest son. He was a 15-year-old omega who was experiencing his first heat. He was in a state of extreme weakness and would soon faint in shock, like all omegas when they found themselves in this situation at the age of fifteen. There were two ways of looking at it. Either he spared the teenager and went to get help to take care of him, or..... Either he was doing what he had done for Richard when he had been in the same situation several months earlier. The situation was extremely similar and Roman could taste the irony of the situation. In the cases of Richard and Damian, he had not actively sought to surprise them in a state of weakness at first. It was just a lucky coincidence. He had certainly arranged his second meeting with Bruce's eldest son, then with Jason and Tim, but he had not considered paying Damian a visit. A few minutes before, he had even promised himself not to touch him. 

He observed the body not yet adult, soaked in sweat shake and then suddenly relax and his head rocked to the right all of a sudden. He had fainted.   
With his heart pounding, Roman approached the bench. Colin was taking his exam, and even if it were a series of katas and other demonstrations, it wouldn't last for hours, he had very little time to make a decision, and reappear to attend his nephew's consecration. He weighed the pros and cons of the situation he found himself in and made a decision on a whim, believing that he could deal with the consequences later. After all, he was Roman Sionis, he was rich, powerful and feared nothing and no one. He was untouchable. 

He leaned over to Damian, took off the sweat-soaked underwear he had kept after getting rid of his kimono. Roman opened his suit pants, pulled out his cock, gave him a few strokes for good measure, and lifted the young teenager up to face his back to the metal lockers erected against the cloakroom wall. The businessman put his hands under Damian's thighs and didn't waste a minute. He sank into the virgin cavity and rammed inside, his movements causing the inert head of the omega to toss each time Roman was sheathing himself to the hilt. The businessman was abrupt and eager, he wanted to have time to fill his fertile belly two or three times before leaving him in the shower and notifying the emergency services. So he continued to work on it until his orgasm overwhelmed him and he poured his seed into the depths of the young omega. Breathless, Roman withdrew, and did not need much encouragement to be ready to enter Damian again, who was not regaining consciousness. He sank back into the newly defiled intimacy, and enjoyed it to his heart's content.

"Fifteen years old and already getting caught. You're like your brothers, a good bitch who gets her sperm filled up to her eyes."

By defiling Damian's virgin cunt with his dick, he had closed the circle. He had taken Richard, Jason and Tim. And now Damian was unwillingly and unknowingly bouncing on his dick, in the middle of the changing rooms during his karate competition. Roman never thought when he came here today that he would be here, taking Bruce's youngest son and trying to knock him up at the same time. Just as the idea of seeing him carry his children crossed his mind, Roman came in a muffled growl. He let the teenager dripping with his cum, slide on the ground.

"Fuck! ».

The businessman had wanted to desecrate the body of Bruce's last son, but had not realized what it would entail to get him pregnant. Now that he had realized what could happen with the first two loads he had put in the teenager's womb, Roman felt divided. Damian was young, and even if the alpha had to admit it, it was incredibly pleasant to come and go in a virgin cunt like this one, he was afraid that the teenager would not be able to carry his potential children to term, if he had ever gotten him pregnant. 

Roman closed his eyes, and regained control of his emotions. He'd deal with that later. Anyway, at this point, he couldn't go back, it was too late, the damage was done. He lifted the teenager up again, placed him across the bench, face down, knelt between his thighs, which he spread with greed and plunged once again into the depths of Damian's cunt. Hands on the delicate hips of Bruce's youngest son, Roman hammered inside, grunting and moaning in pleasure. The violation of the teenager's body was loud and with a last cry of pleasure, which he suffocated in the sleeve of his suit, Roman spurted his sperm inside the young boy.   
He withdrew and wiped himself with the kimono on the ground. He dressed himself, and dragged the body in the shower, erasing the traces of his passage before calling the first aid officers and returning to his place in the stands, just in time to see his nephew's belt being handed over, who was radiant with happiness. 

Roman pushed the events that had taken place in the locker rooms of his nephew's karate competition, out of his mind and spent the evening celebrating the rise in rank, with his sister and the one who was most concerned. The latter still wanted to hear from his friend after everyone had left, and had gone to see him. The first aid officers had not let him approach but had assured him that his friend would be fine. It was normal for him to react in this way to his first experience of his heat at his age. The young alpha had nothing to worry about, and after leaving a message for his friend with the rescuers, he joined his uncle who took him to his mother. They spent the evening in a restaurant, the young alpha regularly checking his phone to see if he hadn't heard from his friend, and Roman had to deploy treasures of ingenuity to change his nephew's ideas. He himself needed a distraction. Taking Richard, Jason and Tim was a good decision in his opinion. Damian, he had doubts. Doubts mainly due to the fact that he was the same age group as Colin. He emptied his glass of wine in one go and buried his doubts in the depths of his mind and bounced back on what his sister had just said. He wouldn't let his actions make him feel guilty. Not when it was too late and his instincts had taken over. 

Roman was still receiving the recordings from the mansion, and had seen that his lifelong enemy had gone from anger to distress. He hardly appeared in public anymore, preferring to stay at the mansion with his children, three of whom were pregnant, and the fourth... The fourth, Roman, did not prefer to think about it. Bruce was at the bottom of the abyss, didn't know how to deal with the situation his sons were in and still had no idea who had put them in this state.   
He had the paternity tests done and the only thing he knew was that Richard, Jason and Tim had been knocked up by the same alpha. This news had shocked the omegas, and enraged Bruce who had searched and searched, who in his enemies could have done such a thing, but had found nothing. He could not get close to the police either. Even though he knew that his children were not lying to him when they told him that they had no memory of how they got pregnant, there was no evidence of their rape. Without proof, nothing could be done, and the alpha who was responsible for this situation could at any time show up at the mansion and take them with him, as the law allowed. Bruce was desperate. 

When the news came in, and Richard, Jason and Tim learned that their children all had the same father, their reactions were very different. Richard had collapsed and cried his eyes out, falling into a depression-like state. He spent his days contemplating the gardens from the mansion greenhouse, wrapped in a blanket, passing his hands distractedly over his round belly. Jason got angry and broke and threw everything he could at the walls, so much so that Alfred had to lock him in his room until he calmed down. He remained angry but a touch of despair tinged his screams. He hated everything and everyone, but in his anger he had come even closer to his older brother, who he often kept company with. Tim had remained impassive and showed no emotions, preferring to immerse himself in his work to forget. He was working from his room, no longer going out to the office, and didn't even want to talk about his pregnancy. Ignoring his condition as if he had never learned that he was going to give birth in a few months. Richard and Jason had finally tried to find an explanation, a reason why the alpha who knocked them up did so, but none of the ideas they had exchanged were accepted. None of this made sense, and at the end of the day, they were still pregnant and alone. 

Roman was contemplating Richard, Jason and Tim's ultrasounds when his secretary told him that his nephew was coming to visit him. He put the photos in the corresponding folders and greeted Colin enthusiastically. The young alpha looked sad and anxious, which automatically worried his uncle. The young man was always happy, he was popular with his peers for his constant good humour and yet today and for the first time in a very long time, the businessman could see that something was wrong.   
Roman had his nephew sit down and questioned him. 

"Uncle Roman... Do you remember my friend Damian?" 

The businessman repressed a shiver and nodded. 

"He... He's not fine. I went to see him several times, but each time the Wayne butler wouldn't let me in. But last night...... Last night Damian opened the door and walked around the garden with me."

Colin took a deep breath and looked up at his uncle who encouraged him to continue.

"I...... I don't know how that's possible, but..... Damian... you know he' s an omega and..... He...... He's pregnant, Uncle Roman."

The teenager was on the verge of tears, and Roman had to control himself so as not to show any emotion. Obviously his little indiscretion had been more productive than he had hoped.

"Colin......" 

The teenager sniffed and wiped his tears from the back of his hand. 

"He says he doesn't know how this could have happened, but... we promised. We promised that we would be together and that when we were old enough, I would be his alpha. I was supposed to be... I was the one who was supposed to have children with him when we were older. Not a stranger."

Roman got up and walked around his office to take his nephew in his arms. He was divided. On the one hand, he felt bad for his nephew, whom he loved, but knowing that he had succeeded in getting Bruce's four children pregnant... this idea filled him with pride. Bruce had nothing left. When he would come to claim his omegas, Bruce would be alone and isolated, and everything that belonged to Wayne would be his.   
However, he would have to do something to prevent the situation from escalating and Colin could never find out that he was the reason Damian was now pregnant at the age of fifteen. His nephew seemed particularly attached to the younger Wayne's son, and he wanted to maintain a good relationship with Colin. After the young alpha had detached himself from his uncle, the latter let him speak, he listened to his torments and sadness until exhausted, the young man had nothing more to say. Roman then, evoked the idea of moving away from Gotham. Colin could go away from here to rebuild himself. He could meet other people. He was young and had his whole life ahead of him. Damian was just one omega among many, and Roman, with his position, could find him suitors worthy of him. Not the kind of omega that would let the first alpha in sight knock him up. Colin, distraught, seemed seduced by the idea, especially since his sadness was beginning to give way to anger, and Roman promised him that he would take care of everything and that the young alpha could choose to go where and when he wanted. 

When Colin finally left to join his mother, Roman went back behind his desk and pulled out the files he had compiled on Bruce's sons.   
Richard was now 8 months pregnant, expecting three children, and would therefore be the first of his omegas to give birth. His room was ready in the house that the businessman had built, and the nursery was ready to receive the three newborns.   
Jason was five months pregnant, expecting four children, which made Roman very proud when he heard about it. His room and the adjoining nursery were also ready. He was anxious to see how many of the children he had made to Jason would be alphas. If all four presented as alpha, and he would know it soon enough with a blood test, Jason would do well to prepare to get pregnant again very quickly.   
As for Tim, he was only three months pregnant, but Roman had the hope that he would carry two or even three children. Three would be ideal, and he could always hope for more, but he thought he could always make him more. The number of children would come with the years, and Tim could work on his projects while taking care of their children. There will obviously be one nanny per omega, but still... His children had to have a relationship with their mother. 

Now that he had learned from his nephew that Damian was also pregnant with his children, he would have to add a room with a nursery for Bruce's youngest son. He hadn't really planned to knock the teenager up, but the facts were there, and on second thought it wasn't so bad. Damian was young, and he could still wait a few years after the birth of the children he had given Damian before getting him pregnant again. It was to be hoped that the children in question would not die during the pregnancy, or that they would survive their birth. Damian was young, and the risk of his pregnancy not reaching full term was high. Roman was the winner in the story. He had four omegas, a good number of children on the way, and it's not as if he couldn't afford to provide for his family, however large it may be. 

Several weeks later, Colin finally chose the country and school in which he wanted to study, and Roman was happy to pay for him and his mother. He moved them to a luxurious apartment, and provided them with enough money to spend the rest of their lives in incomparable luxury. He also provides a list to his sister of omega likely to make Colin happy, in order to organize as soon as possible the preparations for his union and the establishment of his own family. Free from the teenager's guilt and sadness, Roman returned to his plans to claim what was his due.   
Roman knew very well how he wanted things to go and made it a point of honour to prepare for the upcoming events so that everything would go as he had planned. He had only a very short time left before Richard gave birth to his children and he wanted all his omegas to be installed in their new home, before that happened.   
In a short time, Roman would have everything, and Bruce would have nothing left.


	5. Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody !
> 
> This is the last chapter of this fic, and I am currently working on a few more. I might also write a sequel to this one, I don't now yet. 
> 
> as always, I hope you enjoy it, and feel free to tell me what you think of it :)
> 
> xoxo

A little less than a month after Colin moved abroad, Roman's new home was ready. He had considered things for a long time as far as Damian was concerned. He had even almost left him to Bruce in exchange for the assurance that his nephew would be able to get him back when they both turned eighteen. The businessman had come back very quickly on this idea, he couldn't leave the teenager in the hands of another alpha. The very idea pissed him off and a wave of aggressiveness was rising inside him. Damian was carrying his children, not Colin's. Roman had been the first to deflower the young alpha, not Colin. The omega belonged to him and his nephew would have to mourn his childhood love and find a new omega abroad. The young alpha was young and rich enough to attract the lust of omega from good families who would like to place themselves. Bruce's son would soon be forgotten and Roman would no longer have to worry about his nephew. Especially since he had provided him with a list of young omega kids who could easily replace Damian and would offer Colin, the family of his dreams. 

No Damian would join his brothers in their new home and have the same fate as them. No more, no less. He would carry Roman's children, raise them, be a good mother, and see only through his alpha. His place was near Roman, where the alpha could watch him and continue the work already started between his thighs a few weeks earlier. 

He walked around the house, stopping in each room, each nursery, passing his fingertips over the wooden cradles that would soon welcome his first children. A wave of satisfaction overwhelmed him. Everything was ready. He let his gaze embrace Richard's entire nursery, it looked exactly like the other three. The only difference was the number of cradles it contained. Three. For the three children Richard was going to give him. The room was well lit by large windows that allowed light to pass through and was painted in a peachy tone. The white wooden cradles were aligned next to each other directly in front of the nursery's entrance door. On the left is a changing table and an armchair in which Richard could feed his children. A small library was installed between the two windows on the right, and would be used to read stories to his offspring in the evening, before putting them to bed. The room breathed serenity and his children would be raised together in this house. First with their respective mothers, then they would be grouped according to gender. Everything had been planned and Roman planned to carry out his plans properly. He would build an empire and his family, his children, would make him proud and take over his empire to perpetuate it.

He left the nursery to join Richard's room, it had been made in pale blue tones, and was furnished so that the omega could be comfortably installed. A double bed would ensure that Roman could join him there regularly, a dressing room had been installed, as well as a library, a desk and a minimalist decoration. His omegas would not have access to the Internet until they were fully under his control. He didn't want them to create a scandal. Wayne's eldest son's room was like the nursery, made in the same way as his brothers'. Only the color differed. Blue for Richard, Pearl Grey for Jason, Pale Green for Tim and Coral for Damian.   
He had taken care to have the first letter of their first name painted on the door leading to their respective rooms. The rooms were placed on either side of a long corridor, which led to his own room. Roman could not go to his apartments without passing in front of his omegas' rooms and paying them a little visit. 

The alpha left the room and closed the door behind him. He looked down the corridor, and the other three doors, before turning away and going down to the ground floor and sitting on the sofa in the living room. He closed his eyes, and a smile spread over his distorted face.  
Richard was about to give birth and he had organized things in such a way that Bruce could not get him and the children back after the birth. Richard and his offspring would be taken care of by his henchmen and brought back here directly. At the same time, his brothers would be transferred from the mansion to their new home. Roman had the right to do so and he was not going to hesitate to get back what belonged to him. He even had the necessary DNA tests done to prove that he was the biological father of Bruce's grandchildren, and thus establish the validity of his claim on the four omegas. The files were ready, and had been submitted to the gender regulatory authority. In a few days the omegas would be administratively attached to him. Everything went according to his wishes. 

The Alpha looked around him. Everything was perfect. Richard and his brothers would be comfortable and even if they hadn't chosen the situation they were in, they would be happy here. Roman didn't give them a choice anyway. Either they accepted their new life or they ended up on the street, disgraced and even their father couldn't do anything for them. He grinned, satisfied, and stood up to walk around his house.   
Looking back, he had been right to seize the opportunity that had presented itself. Fate had put Richard on his way, he had only taken it, over and over and over again. As for Richard's brothers, it was only a bonus to have them. Certainly, there had been a lot of fun involved for him, but the only one that really mattered had been Richard. He was Wayne's heir and as such, he could have done without getting his brothers pregnant. He had to admit, having children with Jason, and Tim had been an overkill. And as far as Damian was concerned, it was an accident, purely and simply. Nothing more than that. Any alpha in his situation would have done the same. Any alpha would do the same every day, and no one had ever seen any problems with it. And it certainly wouldn't change now. 

Roman's patience paid off, and the day came when Richard was taken to the hospital to deliver his children. The businessman sent a pair of henchmen to monitor the situation and notify him as soon as the birth took place. He also organized the rotation of his henchmen, and had the hospital notified so that they could block access to anyone outside his family.  
Roman felt strangely nervous, he was going around in circles in his room, wearing down the floor as he went back and forth. He had not imagined feeling anxious when his children would be born. After all, he had only followed his omegas' pregnancies from a distance and had only impregnated them. He didn't think he was touched by the fact that Richard was currently suffering to give birth to his children. After sixteen hours of endless waiting, the alpha finally received a message from the two goons he had posted at the hospital. His first three children were born.   
His stress suddenly evaporated and Roman fell into one of the two chairs in front of his bed. He stretched his legs out and crossed his feet on the coffee table, a feeling of deep satisfaction filling him.   
He was a father.   
Father of three children who would soon come to live with their mother in this very house. If he had been more emotional, he would certainly have cried with joy, but he only smiled, relieved that Richard had given birth to his children, and that they would soon all be reunited here. The three children were healthy and when the businessman asked for more details, he was pleased to learn that all three looked like Richard. Perfect.   
Roman stayed for a moment immersed in his thoughts, and took a deep breath. It was time to set up Richard's transfer to his new home. 

When Bruce tried to visit his eldest son the day after his delivery, he was unable to access the wing of the hospital where the maternity ward was located. He stormed and threatened nothing, and the hospital staff informed him that the alpha, father of Richard's children, had vetoed Bruce's visit. Roman, by keeping Wayne from approaching his son, was claiming the omega and his children. Two days later, a limousine took Richard away from the hospital to take him to Roman's house.   
Richard was holding his newborns against him in the car. He did not know where he was being taken and was overwhelmed by emotions. The joy, of seeing his children born, the fear of what awaited him, and especially the latent terror of discovering who was the alpha who had got him pregnant in the first place. For the last nine months he had been trying to find out who had been able to get him pregnant in this way, and why. He had finally stopped asking himself questions, finding no answer, but now that he was forcibly taken to a new home, he could not help but worry about the alpha who had been able to claim him and take him from his family.   
The limousine stopped in front of a stone staircase, and Richard got out of the car, one of his children in his arms, the other two in a double seat, equipped with a handle that he held tightly, trembling with fear.   
Roman appeared on the porch, and went down the few steps that separated him from the omega. 

"Hello Richard. Welcome home". 

Roman then went down the stairs and took a look at his children that he had not yet been able to see. He took in his arms the one Richard was holding against him and kissed the omega who did not react. Bruce's eldest son was shocked. Shocked to see who his new alpha was, and even more shocked to know that his alpha was this despicable man. Roman Sionis was crooked, aggressive and controlling. He didn't want to believe that this man was his new alpha. Richard swallowed a sob, closed his eyes to stop crying and followed the businessman into the house when he was ordered to follow him.   
With astonishment, the omega discovered that everything was ready to welcome him and his brothers. Everything.   
Nothing had been left to chance, and this realisation terrorised Richard. Roman knew from the beginning. He had prepared everything to claim them, and bringing them home. They were trapped alongside an alpha who had no qualms about raping them, getting them pregnant, and ruining their lives. The businessman took him to his room and showed him the nursery.   
Richard put his children in the cradles that had been set up for them, and returned to the room after kissing them. He tried to calm his tremors with fear, without success and was afraid to leave the room. He didn't want to be alone with the alpha. Richard eventually turned away from the cribs and closed the nursery door behind him. He sat on the edge of the bed, in front of Roman who was standing in the frame of his bedroom door. 

"You're a monster"  
"Oh no... I'm not a monster, Richard. I am your alpha, and since a few days, legally, I am your husband"

The omega looked down to the ground, and bit his lips. 

"Why? Why did you do this to me? »

Roman smiled and went to sit next to Richard. He stroked his face before kissing him tenderly. 

"Because I could. Because you were stupid enough to find yourself in a position of weakness that offered me the possibility of ruining you and your father at the same time. You were a mean to an end, even if I have to admit... the conception was very pleasant. »

A tear ran down Richard's cheek, which Roman wiped with his fingertips. He kissed the omega again. The young man turned away and tried to get up again. Roman held him by the wrist and forced him to sit next to him. Richard let his tears flow freely. He didn't want to be there, he didn't want Roman to touch him, he didn't want to accept that this man was his future. Roman gently pushed him back so that Richard would lie on his back, Black Mask, bending over him.

"What... what is..."  
"Shh... We're married, Richard, and just because we already have children together, you and I, doesn't mean we can't have our wedding night. What do you think ? »

Richard tried to fight but Roman, stronger and in full possession of his faculties, had no difficulty in controlling him. He pinned the omega against the mattress and kissed him again with force. 

"If you only knew how long I waited before I could take you like this. I'm sure it'll be even more pleasant now that you're awake. »  
"Get off me! I can't! Not now. The children...... »  
"The children are in the other room Richard... and even if they could see you being taken by your husband, they wouldn't understand. Not yet at least. »   
"Please...... I just got them... I can't..."   
"Shh...... Don't worry... I'll be gentle..." 

Roman crawled between the omega's legs and kissed him again, taking off his shirt and sliding his hands along his sides.

Jason, Tim and Damian were welcomed by Roman into their new home. Richard, still in shock from the situation, and who had just had the businessman in him, had remained prostrate in his room. Tim and Damian were taken to their respective rooms by Roman's henchmen, and Roman remained alone outside the house with Jason.   
As soon as he was alone with Roman Jason tried to attack him. In his condition, the omega could not do much and was quickly subdued, but the businessman appreciated the temperament of his second wife. He grabbed him by the throat and knocked him down on his knees, making sure that the shock was not too strong, so as not to endanger his pregnancy. 

"Jason...... You're mine now. You're carrying my children, and Brucie no longer has any rights over you. It's time for you to submit..." 

Jason gave him a dark glance and refused to bow his head as a sign of submission. The businessman laughed and got him up before pushing him towards the house. Just like Richard, Roman dragged the omega into his room.   
He pushed him to his bed, and slapped him violently, causing him to collapse against the pillows.  
"I've never been against a good challenge, Jason. Don't think for a second that I will not have you submit"

Jason growled in the businessman's direction, which earned him a second slap that left him stunned. Roman laid him down on the bed and put his right hand on his round belly. Only three more months to wait and Jason would give birth to little alphas. With such a character, he knew Jason would give him what he wanted. And Roman wanted a lot of children. He had decided, after tasting Richard's temperament, then Jason's, to make Jason his favorite. Tonight, the omega would share his bed. But in the meantime, he had to visit the other two. 

Adapting to their new environment was not easy. Richard found refuge in the nursery, caring for his children as if they could make him escape the reality of the situation. He devoted himself body and soul to his offspring. He was Roman's second favorite just after Jason, and the businessman visited him regularly. He never went to Roman's room, this privilege was reserved for Jason, but Roman often came to his room. Every time the businessman would come to fuck him, Richard would think of his children, his eyes would be fixed on the nursery door, and only the growls, and the sound of the flesh meeting, would echo in the room. He had no pleasure despite the heat that had appeared two days earlier. He could not get used to the idea of having been deceived, and thus taken from his family. 

Today, as the day before, Roman was sweating above him, sinking into him in a frenetic way to relieve his stress. Jason, his favorite, was in the hospital giving birth. Roman's anxiety, as well as the prospect of being able to knock up Bruce's eldest child again, had led him between Richard's thighs. Richard winced when Roman bit him on the throat while ejaculating into him and Richard was relieved to feel the alpha withdraw. He'd have a little respite. Between each coupling, Roman would check his phone to find out where Jason's birth was at. Richard sat up, and put a hand in his hair, and watched his alpha make a phone call to his henchmen at the hospital. He did not pay attention to the exchange that took place, but tended when Roman hung up and turned his gaze towards him, an expression of deep pride written on his disfigured face.   
The businessman joined Richard, sat beside him and attracted the omega against him, making him sit on his thighs. He drew the face of the omega to him and kissed him passionately and with eagerness. 

"Your brother gave birth to four children. All healthy males. Just like ours, they look like their mother. » 

Richard let out a moan when Roman bit his lips, until he bled. 

"Ride me... Take me deep inside you, and give me children. Fill your belly with my sperm, and make me proud just like you made me proud three months ago. » 

The omega looked down and saw Roman's erect member, and quickly looked up at his husband. He lifted his hips and gently impaled himself on Roman, who let out a sigh of satisfaction. Once down the length of the alpha, Richard put his arms around his husband's neck and revealed his throat marked by the bites. 

"Why?"

The omega whispered his question as he began to move back and forth on Roman's cock. 

"Why do you still want more..... You already have our three, then now the ones with Jason...... And then... Tim and Damian. » 

Roman snarled and grabbed Richard by the throat thrusting inside him. 

"You are made to carry my children, my beautiful Richard. Your belly will be filled with my seed as long as I am willing to have children. Just like your brothers. » 

Roman rushed his thrusts, and pulled Richard into a passionate kiss as he spilled himself in the young man.

When Jason came home after leaving the hospital, Roman didn't waste any time. He settled his newborns in the nursery and had a blood test done to find out their gender. When the results came in and confirmed that Jason had given him four little alphas, Roman let his joy explode. If Jason had thought that Roman spent a lot of time honoring him with his presence when he was still pregnant, now that he had given birth to their children, the alpha was even worse. The slightest chance was good to take the omega. Jason was constantly solicited by his husband.   
The alpha only turned away from Jason while Tim gave birth to his own children. The three newborns were neglected by Tim who did not want to give them any attention. He still did not accept the situation. Roman had to submit Tim and establish his position as alpha to his third wife with violence before Tim, terrified, in the middle of coitus, let a complaint of pain escape under the deep bite of his husband and accepted Roman as his alpha. With reluctance, he began to take care of his children and had to endure Roman's repeated assaults. The alpha was eagerly awaiting Tim's children to grow up, he hoped they would be as smart as their mother, and had already provided tutors to encourage their intellect. 

Jason remained Roman's favorite, but he visited Richard very regularly. He had started having them both in his bed, alternating between the two without having to change rooms to satisfy his lust. He was fucking them when Damian was taken to the hospital to give birth. When doctors called him to warn him that this birth would be complicated and dangerous for the omega, Roman, for the first time, went to the maternity ward. He took his two favourites with him and left Tim with the housekeeper to take care of the children.   
The Alpha approached the doctor who was following Damian's file and isolated himself with him to discuss the delivery of his youngest spouse. Richard and Jason remained alone in the waiting room until the eldest felt ill. The staff intervened at Jason's request and took the older of the two omegas to a consultation room to examine him.   
When Roman reappeared in the waiting room, without the doctor who had returned to Damian, he worried that he would not see Richard with Jason. 

"Where is Richard? »  
"With a doctor. He didn't feel well. » 

Jason had just finished his sentence when Richard reappeared with a piece of paper in his hands. He was shaking and went straight to sit next to Roman. He handed him the paper and kept his eyes on the ground. 

"Richard...... »  
"Jason. Keep silent. Your brother has just heard some news that should make him happier than he is."

Jason, who was about to retaliate, closed his mouth and stared at his brother. Roman's reaction could only say one thing, Richard was pregnant again, and Roman expected his omegas to rejoice at being pregnant. He was just hoping that the alpha wouldn't become violent. He had been harsh and abrupt recently in the way he talked to them and took them. Jason was afraid that with his brother's pregnancy, Roman would also want other children from him.

Damian had only had one child after a difficult delivery. A sickly little being who had been very weak from birth and who had to be under medical supervision until it got stronger. The doctors had told the young omega that his youth was the cause of his offspring's health. Roman had had to revise his plans and so left the omega alone, letting him take care of his daughter. He visited Damian only twice after the birth of their child, to fuck him quickly and remind him of his place as an omega. As a young man, Damian soon bowed to Roman's will, and made no commotion.   
The alpha hired staff to assist his omegas, they had enough children to justify such an expense and swiftly, the omegas, with the exception of Damian, became observers in their children's growth. 

Richard cried when he realized that he could no longer take care of his children as before and tried to fight when Roman took him against him when the housekeeper took his children with her, and transferred them to another wing of the house. 

"You have no right! Give them back to me!! Roman, I beg you to give me back my children! »   
"Shh... my beautiful Richard...... Don't worry, our children are fine, they will be well cared for and well looked after"

The alpha passed his hand over Richard's stomach, which became motionless. 

"In a few months, you can start over again. »   
"So you can take them away from me again? »

He took the face of the omega in his hands and kissed him tenderly. 

"I'll make you more. As many times as necessary. I'll fill your belly, and give you as many children as you need. Besides, you won't be separated from our children. They're just not in the nursery anymore. You're pregnant, you have to make room for those who are coming. » 

Richard nodded but whimpered with sadness, letting Roman drag him to bed. 

Bruce knew nothing about what had become of his sons' lives. He had learned who had knocked them up and claimed them, but there was nothing he could do to recover them. Knowing his children in Roman's hands had destroyed him. Thanks to his resources, he had been able to hear from his children, but very little, and they had not had the opportunity to contact him. He no longer had any control over his children's lives. He had followed the birth of his four children from afar, and learned of Richard's new pregnancy. He knew who Roman was, and knew that he was not a good man, that he would break his children to the point of total submission. The grief of losing his family made him bitter, perpetually angry and led him to drink to forget.  
He had fallen into sadness and loneliness. Alfred, always faithful, had tried everything to revive Bruce's good mood, but he was unable to do so. He finally decided to use a page from Roman Sionis' book. If he didn't give Bruce his family back, he'd find a new one for him. 

After several months of prospecting, Alfred bought an omega he had spotted on an underground network at a very high price and had it brought to the manor house. The omega was young, with big blue eyes, and black hair falling under his shoulders. Alfred had chosen him for his resemblance to Richard when he was younger. He hoped that the presence of omega would revive Bruce's mind. 

Richard and Jason continued to share Roman's bed. Richard again pregnant was less often solicited by the alpha than his brother but had to stay in their bed when Roman was ramming inside his brother, and making him scream with pleasure. 

Richard was divided. He was lying on his side, one hand on his round belly, and watching his husband slowly sink into his brother's warm cavity. Jason was in heat, and Roman wanted to see him pregnant again. The young omega moaned when Roman entered him. He wrapped his legs around the businessman's waist and wrapped his arms around the neck of the alpha who was pounding into him.   
Jason had been forced to comply with the Alpha's desires, and despite all the horror and disgust he may have felt for his husband, Jason eventually complied with his will and submitted himself completely.   
The cock of the alpha moving in and out of him, made him scream with pleasure and he drew Roman in to a passionate kiss.

"Faster. Please Roman..."

The alpha wasted no time and hammered into the offered omega. With a growl, Roman bit Jason's throat and poured his sperm deep into the omega. The businessman kissed Jason fervently and withdrew, turning to his older brother. 

"Richard"

Bruce's eldest son was still lying on his side, his hand still on his stomach. He looked up at Roman, and frowned. 

"I'm just a consolation prize. Go back to stuffing Jason... after all, you're the one who wants him to overflow with your sperm to have little alphas again." 

Roman was already kissing Richard's warm throat, he didn't want to stop now. 

"Don't be so bitter, Richard. You were my first, and you're the first of my wives to get pregnant again, no..... You and your brother..... »

He kissed him again, with eagerness, pushing him over on his back, and passed his hands over his naked and warm skin.

"You are the ones I would always favour. »

Richard sighed and shivered as Roman nibbled at his throat.   
Roman impatiently raised the left thigh of the omega, to better slip into Richard's intimacy as he groans in pain. He took him violently, not letting him catch his breath, bathing in the expression of pain that was floating under the features of his omega. He pounded in him until completion, fully enjoying the control he had over his omegas and family. 

Alfred had succeeded in changing Bruce's ideas with the purchase of the omega. Roman Sionis, Richard, Jason, Tim and Damian, had slipped out of his mind. He had a new purpose. His children had been taken from him and he had found only one other solution, to the great despair of his butler.   
The beta had hoped that the omega would become Bruce's new protégé, as had the previous four. Instead, from the moment Bruce had laid eyes on the omega, he had made his decision. This time he would not be charitable, this time he would not be complacent. He would take the omega in his bed, and he would give him children, to replace the ones he had lost.   
The omega struggled under the weight of Bruce's body but could not escape the alpha that was driving his cock in him. He would be the instrument of the Wayne Empire rebirth.


End file.
